Holding Out For A Hero
by dancinggirl42609
Summary: Ava Foster shares her story of how she met the God of Thunder while in New Mexico with her sister and how he changed her life. Follow her as she relives what happened a year ago. And follow along as we find out her life wasn't the only one that changed with the chance encounter. Thor/OC. Takes place in the first Thor.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone. Please don't kill me. I know I have other stories to update and finish and I really shouldn't be starting a new one. But I've been holding onto this story for a while, because I have these other stories to finish. And I thought it was time for me to publish this story. Don't worry I won't forget about my other stories. I hoping to update those really really soon and I have big plans for them all and my goals are to finish them. So with that being said this story is a Thor/OC type of story and I've been wanting to do an Avenger story but like I said I've had these other stories to update and finish, but I can't wait anymore I hope that all of you readers out there give this story a chance and like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters or the movie Thor. Only own the unknown characters and the crazy twists I place in the main plot. **

* * *

**Prologue**

**Thor's POV**

I slowly walked toward the Bifrost to get my usual update from Heimdall. As I made my way toward him, I thought about the only reason I go see him every night. The most beautiful Midgardian I've ever met. Her dark brown hair and her dark brown eyes are what caught my attention when I was banished to Midgard, but it was her personality and spirit that captivated my mind and eventually my heart. I owe my life to her and I hope to one day return to her.

I passed by Heimdall and gave him a soft smile. I then turned to look out into the vast space of all the stars, planets, and realms.

"Can you see her," I asked softly.

"Yes, I can," Heimdall replied strongly.

"How is she," I curiously asked.

"She seems to be happy, but deep down I know that is not true," he replied.

"Why is that," I asked.

"She still calls out for you in her dreams, even after all this time, her feelings for you are still so strong," he said.

My heart swelled at the thought of my maiden still having those feelings for me. Even in my dreams I could never forget her face. She taught me so much while I was on Earth, I can only hope that I taught her something as well. I was brought out of my thoughts by Heimdall chuckling all of a sudden.

"What is it," I asked curiously.

"Just the two Midgardian children she looks after, they seem very intrigued by something," he replied with a knowing glint in his eye.

"What has intrigued them," I asked.

"You," he replied.

"Me," I asked hesitantly.

"Yes. She is going to tell the two children your story," he said with a smile.

"As in the story of me or when I was on Earth and met her," I asked.

"Your time on Earth and when you met her," he replied.

I smiled at him and looked out into the vast space once again and picturing her right next to me. Her brown hair blowing wild in the wind and her brown eyes lighting up upon seeing me.

"Can you retell what she says to me," I asked.

"Of course. I would get comfortable, this seems like it'll be a long story," he replied.

I laughed loudly and took a seat on the stairs of the newly built platform for Heimdall.

"Indeed my friend, it is a very long story," I replied smiling.

* * *

**And there you have the Prologue. Hope you readers out there enjoyed it and hoping for some positive feedback. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello to all the readers out there again. So someone asked me if I was going to follow Thor, The Avengers, and Thor 2 and I will definitely follow all three movies. It might take some time but I plan on following all three movies to the best of my abilities. Hehe, I forgot that the name that I put in the summary isn't the same I placed in the first chapter, whoops, sorry about that. Now that's fix we can move on. So with that being said I hope all the readers enjoy the first chapter of Holding Out For A Hero. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters or the movie Thor. I own just the unknown characters and the crazy twisted plot in my head.**

* * *

The shrilling sound of my alarm clock startled me out of the most fantastic dream ever. A dream that seemed real, but the person in the dream, I haven't seen in a year. We were worlds away from each other and I wasn't sure or even if I would see him again. I struggled to get out of bed, but soon excitement filled me because I would get to see my two favorite boys after the long weekend. I stumbled my way toward my tiny bathroom, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror, my long dark brown hair was in a tangled mess, that I needed to tackle, and my dark brown eyes were missing that certain spark that I was always told I had. My face had a few freckles and I had one distinct freckle on the front of my nose. My lips plump, pink, and full, and last my oval face stared back at me. I grabbed my hairbrush and began to untangle the rat's nest of hair, once I had it all brushed out, I grabbed a ponytail holder and placed half of my hair up and left the rest down. I grabbed my makeup and lightly applied some foundation and cover up. I applied a little bit of rosy blush to my cheeks, and then moved on to my eyes. I quickly and lightly placed a gold eye shadow across my lids and swiped a smooth coat of mascara.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a few seconds before my eyes drifted to the photo that was taped at the right corner of my mirror. It was a picture of my sister and I from last year. She is only a couple of years older than me, but we are the best of friends and definitely total opposites. She has light brown hair, and these gorgeous light brown eyes. She has the perfect small nose and a flawless face, no trace of a freckle at all. She has a petite figure while I have more of a curvy one. I glanced at the picture again and smiled at how happy we both looked, it was taken a couple of weeks before we met **him**. My eyes wandered to the other picture on the left corner of my mirror. It was a picture of me and the most amazing man I've ever met. He had blonde hair that stopped at the nape of his neck, and his piercing blue eyes would make any girl go weak in the knees. He also had blond scruff on his face that just made him look even more handsome. In the picture we were giving our best smiles and it's what I missed most about him, his smile. I looked away from the picture and glanced at the clock. _Shit! I'm going to be late. _

I quickly sprang into action and hurriedly finished getting ready for the day. I grabbed my black-cropped pants and threw on a quarter sleeve white shirt and paired it with some black flats. Before I grabbed my duffel bag off the floor, I grabbed my necklace that was sitting on my nightstand. It was the only thing I had left of him and I didn't intend on losing it or ever getting rid of it. I clasped it around my neck and grabbed my duffel bag and ran out the door. I ran onto the crowded streets of New York City, even though I've been here for almost a year, it still amazes me as how many people live in this city.

I hailed down a taxi and jumped in before barking out the directions to my job. The driver gave me a look from the directions I gave him. _Seriously, he can't believe that I'm a nanny for some high-end people. _As he drove, my mind drifted back to New Mexico and the person that I met. My sister, Jane, would love to pretend that it never happened, but my memories will always be there. My memories were the reason I left her, I needed a new start, and being my best friend and sister, she understood.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the taxi driver barked at me that I was at my destination. I gave him the money for the ride and gave him a small smile and a thank you before stepping out of the cab with my duffel bag and onto the busy streets. I looked at the tall skyscraper building in front of me, it was hard for me to imagine people actually living in these penthouse apartments, but then again I'm not rich so I really don't know much about these types of things.

I gave the doorman a grateful smile as he opened the door for me and made my way toward the elevators. I pushed the 58th floor button as the elevator started to rise. I was bouncing on my toes with the excitement to see my boys. I'm a nanny to two boys whose parents are investors in the S.H.I.E.L.D. agency. I met Agent Coulson last year with the incident in New Mexico, but I have yet to meet Dr. Nick Fury. Coulson has told me many stories about him and how he is trying to form a group of different people and make one ultimate superhero team. I think Coulson told me it's called the Avengers Initiative, and explained that whenever there were evil things that humans couldn't defeat then they would call on the Avengers and have them take of it. I'm not supposed to know all of this and I've promised Coulson that I wouldn't tell anyone about the Avengers but it sounds pretty cool. I'm not sure who would be on this Avenger team but I'm sure they would totally kick ass whoever they go up against. Originally, I wasn't supposed to be a nanny, Coulson recruited me to become an agent although I declined it because **he** wanted me to try and live a normal life and I secretly wanted that too. I did take Coulson up on basic training so I would be able to protect myself, and that's pretty much where I met the Martin's. At the time they were looking for a nanny who could watch their kids, while they met with S.H.I.E.L.D members all over the world and try out different prototypes for the agency. For two people who just needed to give their money, they were really involved with the agency, but their two boys didn't know what they did.

I smiled when the elevator dinged and I stepped out onto the Martin's floor. They never told me what they did on the side along with S.H.I.E.L.D. but whatever it is they must make a ton of money because the whole 58th floor is just for them.

"Ava," a small voice shouted.

I turned my head and was soon attacked around the legs by a small body. I looked down and saw a blond mess of curls.

"Tucker," I exclaimed. He looked up at me with a big toothy grin. I picked him up and gave him a big and long hug.

"How's my little man," I asked.

"Good, we had so much fun on our trip. We went play on the beach; I went swimming in the ocean. I begged for you to come but mommy said that you needed a day off," he explained.

I chuckled at him and replied, "Your mommy was right, I did need a break but I did miss you and Adam. Speaking of you brother, where is he?"

"He's in his room. He's mad because we had to leave the beach. He didn't think we would come home early," Tucker explained to me.

"I see. Well we'll just have to get him to come out soon and play with us, right," I asked with a smile on my face.

"Right," he said with another smile.

"Why don't you go to your room and pick out a game or movie, while I talk to your mommy and daddy," I said.

"Okay," he said running off to his room.

I made my way toward the kitchen where I knew both Amy and Thomas were waiting for me. We usually all meet in the kitchen so they can tell me where they are going and how long I'll be with the boys. I turned the corner and was met with the kind smiles from them both as I returned my own. Tucker was the spitting image of his mom. Curly blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, while Adam took after his dad, with the dark brown hair and the light brown eyes, they were total opposites but there was so much love in this family.

"How was the trip," I asked.

"It was good, Adam's a little upset that we didn't stay longer," Amy replied.

"Tucker told me. So where are you two off to now," I asked.

"Russia, I think. They want to show us a new type of communication device that could help out with the Avengers," Thomas whispered to me.

"Coulson and Fury are going too," I asked.

"Fury's meeting us there. Coulson is holding down the fort here. But we'll probably be gone for about five days. Do you think you'll be able to handle the boys that long," Amy asked me.

"You know I love those two. I'm sure we can find something to do. Besides this is a short trip considering the last one was about two weeks," I replied.

"That's true, we're hoping after this trip we can take a family trip somewhere and spend time with our boys," Thomas said.

"Well I'm sure they would love that. Do you guys need any help with your luggage," I asked.

"No we got it. We already said our goodbyes to the boys so we just wanted to let you know what's going on, but we'll see you in about five days," Amy said.

"Sounds good, have a safe trip," I said as I walked with them to the elevator.

"Thank you. And remember call us if you need anything. We'll try to contact the boys once we land," Thomas said.

"Okay. Be careful and tell Fury I said hi," I said.

"We will. See you," they said together. They stepped into the elevator and with a final wave to me the doors closed and they were off. I grabbed my duffel bag from the foyer area and made my way down to the guest room. The guest room was in between the boys' rooms that way I wouldn't be too far from them. I opened the door and placed my bag on the queen sized bed and turned back to get Adam. I went up to his door and knocked on the door. I heard a muffled "go away."

"Aw Adam, I missed you this weekend and now you don't want to even come and give me a hug," I replied sadly.

Soon the door opened and I was embraced in a hug from Adam. He was up to my chest; I swear for being only ten, that boy has seemed to go through another growth spurt.

"I missed you too Ava. I just thought we would be spending more time with mom and dad," he mumbled in the hug.

"I know but they told me that as soon as they get back from this trip that you are all going on a family vacation," I said.

"I wish I could believe that, but we both know they'll end up having another business trip to go on and we'll never be able to spend time together as a family," he mumbled.

"You never know. Now, how about you come out of your room and come watch a movie or play a game with me and Tucker," I said releasing him from the hug.

"Okay," he said following me to the living room.

Tucker was sitting on the couch waiting for us when we both walked into the living room. He jumped up and looked at both of us with excitement on his face. I should have expected that, I mean he is a six year old.

"I want to go to the park," he stated.

"Did you ask Adam if he wanted to go to the park," I asked.

"No," he mumbled looking down.

"I think going to the park would be great," Adam said trying to cheer his brother up.

"Yes. You're the best Adam," he exclaimed.

"Alright go grab your shoes and anything else you want to bring to the park," I said.

They both ran to their rooms while I sat on the couch waiting for them. They both came back with their backpacks on their backs.

"Are we ready," I asked.

They nodded their heads and we made our way toward the elevator. We jumped in and I let Tucker press the lobby button. As we rode down they both told me about their vacation and how I should have gone with them. I laughed with them as we made our way toward the doors of the lobby. Before we could even take one step out the door a clap of thunder sounded somewhere in the distance. The groans from the boys echoed through the deserted lobby.

"Alright looks like we're not going to the park today, so back upstairs," I said.

"What are we going to do for fun," Adam asked.

"Don't worry we're going to find something to do," I reassured him.

"I hate thunderstorms," Adam mumbled.

"I love them," I stated thinking about a blonde haired-blue eyed god.

"How can you love thunderstorms they always ruin everything," Adam said.

"I love them because of who's behind the thunderstorms," I said.

"What do you mean 'who's behind them', thunderstorms are part of nature someone can't cause them," Adam shot back.

"Maybe not an ordinary someone, but someone who is a god that can control thunder," I said.

"Thor," Tucker exclaimed.

"Your right Tucker, Thor," I said ruffling his hair.

"Oh geeze this again," Adam mumbled under his breath hoping I wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean 'this again'," I asked.

"There is no such thing as a God of Thunder or even Thor, you're making that up," he said.

"No she isn't. Ava's met Thor," Tucker screamed at him.

"No she hasn't. She just made that up so you'd have a good bedtime story," Adam shot back.

"No because she has proof that she's met him," Tucker retorted.

"Oh yeah, what? The only thing is see is that she made it all up so you would go to sleep," Adam stubbornly replied.

"Boys both of you stop. Adam whether you want to believe me or not I have met Thor but the story I tell Tucker at bedtime isn't the real story. It's just a happier version of what happened," I explained.

"I can't believe you. You're encouraging him to believe in this "Thor" character when you have no proof of him at all. If he's real then why doesn't he just come here and show us that he exists," he snapped back.

"It's complicated," I said.

"That's such an adult answer. Tucker, don't believe a word she says, she's just filling your head with make believe," Adam said turning his attention to Tucker.

"Adam, stop it. Go to your room and cool down a bit," I said.

"Fine, whatever," he mumbled as he stomped his way toward his room and slammed the door on us. I looked down at Tucker to see that he was trying to hold back his tears from the harsh words his brother said. I picked him up and he clung to my shirt as I moved us to the living room. I stroked his hair and mumbled sweet words in his ear to make him feel better.

"Why doesn't Adam believe in Thor like me and you," Tucker asked as he calmed down.

"I think because he needs to see things to believe them. I know that Thor is real and you believe in him so it's just hard for him to believe in something that he can't see," I explained.

"So what do you think is going on in Asgard today that Thor made a storm," Tucker asked.

"I don't know, but I bet Loki is up to trouble again," I said.

"He's always up to trouble. But Thor will handle him like always," Tucker reassured me.

"Of course he will, he's Thor," I replied.

"Do you miss him," Tucker asked.

"I miss him a lot," I said.

"Don't worry; you'll see him again one day. I'm sure of that," he said.

"How are you so sure," I asked.

"Because no one could forget you, Ava, you're the best," he said simply.

I wrapped him in a tight hug. "You are the sweetest little kid every."

"I try to be," he said.

I chuckled. I placed Tucker on the sofa and made my way back into my room. I opened up my duffel bag and started rummaging through it trying to find the one thing that would cheer Tucker up. I found my book and made my way back to the living room. I held up the book for Tucker to see and his smile instantly brightened up. He held his hand out for the book and I gave it to him. He instantly flipped to the page that had many pictures of Thor and me from New Mexico.

"Adam I have proof that Thor exists," Tucker shouted.

"Tucker, I think we should leave Adam alone for a while," I said.

Before Tucker could reply, Adam was standing in the living room looking at both of us with a confusing look on his face. Tucker held the book out for him to take, which he did gently. He scanned the pictures and then looked back at me with another confused expression on his face.

"That can't be the God of Thunder, he looks like an ordinary man," he stated.

"Well there's more to the story," I said.

"Ava, can you tell us the real story," Adam asked innocently.

"Are you sure you want to hear the real story," I asked seriously.

Both Adam and Tucker looked at each other almost as communicating with their eyes. It always astounded me how even with their age difference; these two could easily read each other's thoughts. They both turned back to me at the same time and nodded their heads at me.

"Alright, I'll tell you two the whole story, but I have to warn you that it doesn't have a happy ending," I sighed loudly.

Their smiles grew instantly and engulfed me in a hug. I laughed loudly at their antics before I pulled away from them.

"Okay, first though both of you grab whatever you want to eat and meet me in my room. This is a very long story and we all need to get comfortable," I explained.

They both ran off like rockets to the kitchen for some snacks. I took a deep breath, trying to recollect my thoughts as to what I just agreed to do. I grabbed my photo album and made my way to my room. When I made it to my room, I shut the door and locked it swiftly. I dug around my bag quickly and pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and a dark navy blue shirt, which was left behind. If I concentrated hard enough, I could almost still smell his musky scent. I was brought out of my thoughts by some banging on my door.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming," I teased my boys lightly.

As soon as I unlocked the door, both boys burst in my room and jumped on my bed in an instant. Their hands were full with: bags of chips, candy and it seemed that there were a few bottles of soda as well. They also had their pillows with them; they both situated themselves in a very comfortable fashion because they knew we were going to be here for a while.

"Alright, before I start this story, I have to ask you two if you remember my sister, Jane," I asked them both.

They both nodded their heads and Adam made the comment, "What does that have to do with the story."

I looked at him and smiled, "It has everything to do with the story."

Adam gave me a confused look, while Tucker just smiled at me; his eyes filling up with excitement.

"You see before I came here to be your nanny, I was actually with my sister last year on one of her science expeditions. Now it might seem somewhat boring, but this is where our story begins," I explained slowly.

I watched as their eyes grew wide and the smiles grew on their faces.

"So here we go: Once upon a time…" I started and found myself getting lost in our story almost as if it was yesterday.

* * *

**So I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of Holding Out for a Hero. Sorry about the name confusion, I was just so excited to publish this story and the Prologue, that I totally spaced and forgot that I changed the name for the first chapter. Well I hope everyone enjoyed it and don't forget to review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I want to thank everyone for all the favorites, follows, and reviews on this story. It really means a lot to hear and see all the feedback from all you readers out there. I really want to thank the guest who posted a review, it meant a lot to me what you said, I'm also really glad that you are just as excited for this story and I can't wait to see what you all think of this next chapter. Which brings me to ask all you readers a question, I'm trying to decide if I should do Thor's back story like how it kind of flashbacks to how he ended up on Earth, but I would like your opinion on it. I mean personally, I kinda want to do it, but third person is kinda a challenge for me. Just pm me or give your thoughts in a review. Now without further ado, the second chapter in Holding Out For A Hero. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters or the plot from the Thor movie. I only own the unknown characters and the crazy twists I put in the original plot. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ava's POV**

_**(1 year ago)**_

I tried to get comfortable in my seat next to Darcy, but that was highly unlikely. I was already frustrated with my sister as it was. It wasn't my idea to come on this science expedition or whatever you want to call it; honestly it was our parent's idea. They thought I would see how dedicated Jane was to her work and that I would possibly get my life in some kind of order. Just because I didn't major in science and become an astrophysicists like Jane makes it seem like I don't have my life in order. I mean our parents were proud that I actually graduated with a degree in Education but they just didn't understand my minor in Norse mythology, what can I say I liked learning about other cultures. Darcy was sitting in the driver's seat, while I was sitting in the passenger seat in what I like to call the Jeep on steroids. Jane was in the back messing around on her laptop with Erik Selvig, one of her science buddies, to help her analyze something. Honestly, Darcy and I were beyond bored and I'm pretty sure we were both thinking that my sister was crazy for dragging us out to Puente Antiguo, New Mexico in the middle of the freaking night.

"_What does this have to do with meeting a god," Adam asked. _

"_Oh more than you think just listen," I explained. _

Darcy looked at me and rolled her eyes while we heard Jane typing more things on her laptop. Darcy, in my opinion, is an extremely gorgeous girl. She has dark brown hair that reminded me of chocolate, blue eyes that could pretty much stop a guy in their tracks, and pale skin that reminded me of Snow White. She was bundled up in her pea coat and her brown plaid hat. I was bundled up in my brown leather jacket and red scarf, while my hair was pulled up in a messy bun.

I could hear Jane and Erik stand up in the back through the removable top on the Jeep. I couldn't really hear their conversation, but I'm sure it had something to do with her research. I turned to Darcy.

"On a scale of one to ten how bored and tired are you," I asked curiously.

"An eleven. What about you," she retorted the question back to me.

"A twenty," I replied.

We both gave a small laugh and we heard Jane say, "Wait for it."

"Can we at least turn on the radio," Darcy asked in a bored tone.

"No," Jane quickly shot back.

"Oh come on Jane, we're bored," I replied.

"No," she scolded at me.

I turned back around with a huff and heard Erik tell Jane gently, "Jane, you can't keep doing this."

That was totally the wrong thing to say to my sister. Once she has her mind set to something she is determined to do it, even if it is to prove someone wrong. Like when we were younger she spent one summer perfecting a swimming butterfly, only because some kid on the block said she would never be able to do it.

She was immediately down in the back of the Jeep rummaging through her work.

"The last seventeen occurrences have been predictable to the second," she stated.

"Jane, you're an astrophysicist not some storm chaser," Erik tried to soothe my sister. But I knew she was going to prove to him her research no matter what.

"I'm telling you there is a connection between these atmospheric disturbances and my research," she explained.

"Erik, I'm telling you, you can't stop her, once her mind is made up she will stop at nothing to prove that she's right," I jumped into their conversation.

"I just don't want her to lose herself in her research," Erik said.

"Erik, I wouldn't have asked you to fly out here if I wasn't absolutely sure," Jane commented blatantly ignoring what I said.

I looked toward Darcy and rolled my eyes. We turned back to look out at the vast desert before us. Although something was slightly off in the sky, it was if it was opening up with an aura of light greens and blues.

"Jane," Darcy began.

"You might want to take a look at this," I finished.

It was as if time was frozen for a moment and we all just looked at the sky. I heard Erik and Jane stand up one again in the back to look at the sky.

I didn't catch what Erik asked my sister but I definitely heard her shout a "Go!" at Darcy. Darcy immediately shifted into drive and took off. Jane pushed me out of the passenger seat and made me stumble into Erik.

"Sorry," I told him.

"It's alright," he replied.

I turned back around to get situated in the back. Jane already had her camera out ready to prove her research.

"Get closer," she shouted at Darcy. Her upper body was pretty much hanging out the window ready to capture, whatever this was. Darcy looked through the mirror at me with a nervous look in her eye. I gave her a reassuring smile before looking out in the desert again.

"Get closer," Jane shouted again.

"Right, good one," Darcy retorted back.

"Go," shouted Jane.

As we got closer to whatever this was, I started to feel nervous. What if it was something that we really have no business getting involved in? What if something happens to one of us? I would never forgive myself if something happened to Jane. Even though I'm not thrilled to be here and I'm the younger sibling, she is still my sister and I would do anything to protect her.

I looked back at Darcy and saw her nervousness increasing, while Jane kept on shooting with her video camera with a big smile on her face. As we got closer, the cloud hit the ground with a loud boom and it felt as an earthquake hit the earth. Soon the straight line of the cloud turned into a huge tornado, or that's what it looked like to me. We were getting closer and closer when Darcy swerved the car away from the weird looking tornado cloud.

"What are you doing," Jane shouted.

"I AM not dying for six college credits," Darcy retorted back.

Jane reached for the wheel and both of them started fighting to gain control over the car. Jane was trying to steer the Jeep back into the oversize cloud, while Darcy was trying to just us away from it. Erik wasn't speaking, just looking out the window in amazement at the tornado, while I was trying to not get sick from all of the jerks the Jeep was experiencing.

Both girls were screaming at each other, and Jane still had a tight grip on her camera, I tried to get a look out the window but all I saw was dust from the cloud and heard the lightening crash within it.

"Stop it both of you before we crash," I screamed at them.

"We are not going to crash," Jane responded.

"Yea, well I really don't want to die," I replied back.

"We are not going to die, Ava, chill out," Jane shouted back.

Jane turned her attention back to the wheel, where Darcy was trying to get us out of the cloud. They kept fighting for the wheel as the lightening got worse. I looked out the window and saw a figure of something in the distance.

"What was that," I screamed.

"What was what," Jane screamed back.

"There was like a figure of a person out in the distance," I said feeling nervous.

"What? That's crazy there is no one out here, well beside us," Jane responded.

"Hey, I'm just telling you what I saw," I replied.

She tuned me out and went back to trying to get the wheel back from Darcy. The lightening and the wind inside of the cloud was getting more powerful, it seemed, by the second. Darcy and Jane were both screaming at each other and making the car swerve, I looked out the window again and saw the figure, only this time, closer than before. I guessed Darcy saw the figure too, because she screamed and turned the wheel, which hit the figure. Jane and Darcy screamed as the Jeep did a full 360 from hitting the figure, while I gripped with all my might onto Darcy's seat.

Soon the silence took over and we all tried to catch our breaths.

"I told you there was something out here," I said to Jane.

"Yea well there shouldn't be anything out here," she responded.

Once again she just brushed off what I said as if it was the craziest thing in the world. I immediately pushed Erik out of my way and opened the door to the desert. It was unmistakably chilly, but the air was still heavy from all the dust the cloud produced. I didn't bother to grab a flashlight, but as soon as I was out of the Jeep; Jane, Darcy, and Erik quickly got out as well. I ran to the figure that was now lying on the ground face down. I couldn't really see him in the dark, but the way Darcy had hit him, well it was sure to at least knocked him out. Erik and Jane were looking at something on the ground, while I was checking over this man apparently we had hit.

"I think legally that was your fault," Darcy commented to Jane.

"Just get the first aid kit," I said.

Jane stopped looking at the ground and started looking over this man too.

"Do me a favor and don't be dead," she said.

"Seriously, Jane," I commented.

"What? He could sue me or worse," she said.

"That's all your worried about, when this man could be seriously injured," I said.

"I didn't mean it like that," she replied.

The man started to stir awake. He was looking back and forth between Jane and I. I gave him a small but warm smile and Jane turned and looked around but made the comment, "Where did he come from?"

"_So you just hit this man with a Jeep who apparently fell from the sky," Adam asked. _

"_Yea, as crazy as it seems, that's what happened," I replied. _

"_But why did you and your sister find him," he asked. _

"_I like to think that some things happen for a reason, and that this was probably one of them," I said. _

"_But what's Thor's story," Tucker asked._

_"Yea, how did he end up on Earth," Adam chimed in._

_I leaned over and tickled Tucker's stomach to get him to laugh, which turned out to be a success. _

"_Don't worry that's the next part of our story," I replied. _

"_Why are we jumping around," Adam asked. _

"_Because you need to understand why we found Thor in the middle of the desert that night, and I'll tell you how he ended up on Earth," I explained. _

"_So how do you know Thor's story," he asked eyeing me curiously. _

"_Because I asked him while he was here and this is what he told me," I replied. _

"_Please start this part of the story," Tucker said eagerly. _

"_Alright, but everything I tell you is what Thor told me. So it starts off in Tonsberg, Norway in 965 A.D….." _

* * *

**And there you have the second chapter. I'm still trying to decide if I want to follow the movie in the flashback or kind of twist it around, but not by much. I also know that this chapter is really short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review. **


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello to all my readers out there. Thank you all so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows of this story and even some follows for me as an author. Okay so before we get into this chapter I have to say that I kind of decided to split the whole battle in Jötunheim into two parts, because I want to make sure that I get it right. But seriously thank you to everyone who has given this story a chance and have loved it so much, I really appreciate it. So I hope you all enjoy the next chapter in Holding Out For A Hero. Hopefully the next chapter with what happens on Jötunheim will be up soon. So enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Marvel**

* * *

**Third's Person POV**

"Once mankind accepted a simple truth that they were not alone in this universe, in some worlds man believed to be home to their gods. Others they knew to fear," Odin voice narrates.

The town of Tonsberg is a very quiet place; it seemed as if nothing happened there at all. Although one night, while the people were going on about their business, a big blue light shot down from the sky and in the distance hundreds of beings were standing there with some sort of square blue energy source.

"From a realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants."

They used the blue energy source that shot out amazing power. Soon it destroyed the ships that the town had, and started to freeze the water. The power source started destroying everything in its path and as the people tried to run, it soon destroyed them as well, by making them into frozen statues.

"Threatening to plunge the mortal world into an Ice Age, but humanity would not face this threat alone."

In the distance another shot of light came down from the sky. One that was of bright colors and seemed to appear happier than the light from the Frost Giants. The Frost Giants stood on one side, while a group of warriors stood on the other. They were dressed as if they were royalty and faces hard as stone that were prepared to battle. The leader of the Asgardian army faced off with the leader of the Frost Giants.

"_What do the Frost Giants look like," asked Adam. _

"_I asked the same thing to Thor and he told me that their bodies were as if made of ice, cold, and hard. He said that they didn't seem to have any heart or soul, but mostly their eyes are what gave them away; cold and red were the Frost Giant eyes," I explained. _

The two leaders faced off and then both sides charged at each other, determined to take the other one down. The two sides collided and all hell broke loose.

"_Oh you said a bad word," Tucker exclaimed pointing his finger at me. _

"_Oh I did. I am so sorry. I meant to say heck or chaos. All kinds of chaos broke out," I said quickly. _

Swords and shields clanging against each other, both sides determined to win this battle. The leader still had the blue power source in his hand and was using it against the Asgardian men, by freezing them and then destroying them. The Asgardian leader used his staff that had a power source in it to destroy the Frost Giants. It used a golden light to take down the Giants.

"Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into their own world. The cost was great in the end their king fell and the source of their power was taken from them."

When the Giants fell in their own realm, Odin, now only having one eye, pointed his staff at the king of the Frost Giants, Laufey.

"_Wait, who's Odin and why did he only have one eye," Adam asked. _

"_Odin is Thor's father and the king of the all the realms. He only had one eye because during that battle against the Frost Giants he lost it," I explained. _

"_Adam let her continue with the story," Tucker scolded. _

"With the last great war ending, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home to the realm eternal, Asgard."

"_What does Asgard look like," Adam asked. _

"_I've never seen it, but I'll give you the description that Thor gave me. It is as almost an island, water surrounding the magnificent palace. The sky is bluer than the ocean, and the palace looks like it is made of gold the way it sparkles in the sunlight. The palace is tall as if it reaches the stars. Below the palace there are buildings all around that look as if made of gold and the grass is a lush green color. Everything seems to be beautiful and all the buildings are almost made to fit in the mountain that Asgard sits on. Everything seems highly technological advanced and ahead of its time that we wouldn't be able to understand," I explained feeling myself getting lost in the explanation. _

"_Wow," both boys said at the same time. _

"_I know," I replied. _

"_Back to the story," Tucker demanded. _

_I laughed and shook my head at him. _

"Here we remain as a beacon of hope. Shining out across the stars, and though we have fallen into man's myths, legends, it was Asgard, its warriors, that brought peace to the universe."

Odin explained this to his two boys as they walked into the weapons vault. Each boy was on the side of him, one was a small blond haired, blue eyed boy, while the other was slightly taller and has black hair and green eyes. They were both looking with their father at the Frost Giants casket, their power source that seemed to be moving with energy on the inside.

"But the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace," Odin explained to the two boys.

"Do the Frost Giants still live," asked the slightly taller boy.

"When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all," commented the other boy, but he started moving his hands around in fighting motion to show what he was going to do to all the monsters. The other boy just looked at him.

"Just as you did father," the blonde haired boy said looking toward his father. Odin was wearing a gold warrior's outfit, his graying hair loose behind his head. The black eye patch over his eye looked terrifying, but Odin was a very fair and just man.

"A wise king never seeks out war, but he must always be ready for it," he said looking back and forth between his two sons. The boys looked at each other and gave each other a smile and then ran after their father. They both grabbed his hands.

"I'm ready father," the blonde haired boy stated.

"So am I," the black haired boy commented.

Odin smiled at both of his boys and said, "Only one of you can ascend to the throne but both of you were born to be king."

**Some Years Later**

The ceremony hall in Asgard was filled to the brim with people. Red banners hanging from the ceiling, the long aisle, and people cheering and screaming for the crowning of their new king. Upon in the far back from Odin's throne, their stood the mighty warrior Thor, he raised his prized hammer in the air while the people screamed and cheered for him. He was wearing his Asgardian attire, which included the red cape and the silver helmet. He made his way toward Odin's throne, loving all the attention he was getting as he proceeded. The other Asgardian warriors lined the way for Thor to walk toward the throne, neither of them smiling at his antics. Thor tossed his hammer in the air and gave a huge smile toward the crowd; of course, they loved the fact that Thor was putting on a show for them. However, not everyone was impressed, Sif, a beautiful woman, with her long black hair and high bone structure, which would definitely snatch up any man, she is also one of the warriors of Asgard, couldn't help but saying, "Oh please," and rolled her eyes at Thor's antics. Another woman wearing gold dress that unmistakably matched her golden hair that was up in a complicated up do was Frigga, mother of Thor and Loki, and queen of Asgard. And on the throne, stood Odin, in his ceremony attire as well, his golden armor, completed with his golden helmet and matching eye patch, as well as his golden staff.

As Thor made his way to the bottom of the throne, he kneeled before Odin and took off his helmet. Sif, Loki, and Frigga were standing on the steps before the throne on Thor's left, while the warriors three were standing on his right. Thor gave a huge smile to his mother and to his friends, while Odin stood before him. Odin slammed down his staff, and everyone and everything in the room was silent.

"Thor, Odin's son, my heir, my first born, so long and trusted with thee, the mighty hammer, Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal, a weapon to destroy or a tool to build. Tis a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the land…."

Although as Odin's speech went on, no one realized that something else was going on underneath the castle. In the weapons vault, where two guards were walking, they were making sure that all of Odin's relics were still in place. They didn't realize that danger was right around the corner.

Back in the throne room, Odin had finally given his speech and was starting on the oath for Thor to take the throne.

"Do you swear to protect the nine realms," he asked.

"I swear," he responded back.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace," Odin asked.

"I swear," Thor stated back with confidence.

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambitions and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm," he asked.

"I swear," Thor shouted lifting up Mjolnir.

"And on this day, I, Odin, All-father, proclaim you….," Odin trails off.

Thor's smile is easily wiped away when his father has not named him king of Asgard. But what Thor doesn't know is that the Frost Giants are in Asgard. One of the guards looks into a pool of water as it starts to freeze and sees the red eyes of a Frost Giant. The two guards in the trophy room are suddenly attacked by Frost Giants and everything in the room is turning to ice. Back in the throne room, Odin, can sense the Frost Giants and mutters, "Frost Giants." Back in the weapons vault, the Frost Giants have made their way to the casket to reclaim as there's once again. But what they don't know is that Odin has slammed down his staff and has activated the Destroyer. The Destroyer is like a body guard for Asgard, it is entirely made of metal, and it is built almost like a human but at least five feet taller than a normal person. When it is forced to attack, upon command, it shoots fire from its head. This is what Odin summoned to destroy the Frost Giants that invaded Asgard. The Frost Giants try to use the casket to destroy the Destroyer but it is futile, because the Destroyer automatically attacks and kills the Frost Giants.

As Odin, Thor, and Loki enter the weapons vault, the Destroyer heads back to its prison, until it is summoned again. All three men look around the trophy room as it is still covered in ice and see that the guards are indeed dead from the Frost Giants.

"The Frost Giants must pay for what they have done," Thor boomed.

"They have paid with their lives, the Destroyer destroyed them, the casket is safe, all is well," Odin explained.

"All is well? They broke into the weapons vault. If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics," Thor started.

"They didn't," Odin cut him off.

"Well I want to know why," Thor shouted.

"I have a truce with Laufey king of Jötunheim ," Odin stated.

"He just broke your truce. They know you are vulnerable," Thor argued.

"What action would you take," his father questioned.

"March into Jötunheim as you once did, teach them a lesson, break their spirits so they'll never dare to cross our borders again," the young man confident in his answer.

"You are thinking only as a warrior," the older man stated.

"This was an act of war," Thor retorted.

"It was an act but of feud, doomed to fail," Odin commented.

"Look how far they got," Thor shouted.

"You will find the breech in our defenses will be safe," Odin commented.

"As King of Asgard," Thor started.

"But you're not King," Odin shouted at him, "not yet," Odin finished softly.

Odin walked away with his head held like any king would, while Thor looked away in distraught and anger. In his anger, Thor left the weapons vault and went back up to the castle. He went inside the great dining hall, where a table of at least twenty people could sit at. It was decorated with gold cloth, gold goblets, gold plates, gold centerpieces, and food all along the middle of the table. In Thor's anger, he picked up the table and turned it over with a great yell.

"_Wait a minute, he picked up that table and just flipped it," Adam questioned. _

"_Yes, he did. Thor is very strong," I laughed. _

He sat on the steps with his fists clenched trying to control his anger. Loki, Thor's younger brother, came around a golden pillar and took a seat next to Thor.

"It's unwise to be in my company right not brother," he stated, "This was to be my day of triumph."

"It will come, in time," Loki replied softly.

"If it's any consolation, I think your right, about the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything," Loki stated.

The two brothers did not notice Sif and the warriors three entered into the great dining hall and were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"If they found a way to penetrated Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again next time with an army," Loki continued.

"Exactly," Thor replied.

"There's nothing you can do without defying father," Loki retorted back.

Thor gave Loki a look, and immediately Loki understood what Thor wanted to do.

"No, no, no, I know that look," he started.

"It's the only way to insure the safety of our borders," he stated.

"It's madness," Loki stated.

"Madness? What sort of madness," questioned Volstagg.

"_Who," Tucker asked._

"_Volstagg. He's one of Thor's best friends and a great warrior," I explained. _

"_What does he look like," Adam asked curiously._

"_He's very tall, like Thor, but he's a couple inches shorter than Thor. He's very big, kind of like a football player. He has long red hair, about the length of mine and it's very curly. He also has a very long beard and it's red and wavy just like his hair. He's one of Thor's very loyal friends and would do anything for him," I explained. _

"_Do you have a picture of him," Adam asked eyes bright with excitement. _

"_You know what I think I do," I said. _

_I reached around Tucker and Adam for my photo album and flipped through a few pages of pictures from New Mexico before I found the one I was looking for. Before they all left Earth I was able to get a picture of Sif and the warriors three. I turned my photo album around and placed it in front of the two boys and showed them by pointing to Volstagg. _

"_That's Volstagg," I said. _

"_Wow," both said at the same time in awe. _

_I closed the photo album and placed it on the side of me. I was quiet for a moment, thinking about New Mexico again. My heart ached for the man I lost; I didn't even realize I was playing with my necklace that Thor had given me. I snapped out of my reverie when a hand was waved in front of my face. _

"_Earth to Ava," Tucker said. _

"_Sorry little man, I just spaced out," I replied. _

"_It's okay, but get back to the story," Tucker said excitedly. _

"_Alright," I said with a smile on my face. _

"We're going to Jötunheim," Thor stated confidently.

One of the warriors laughed at him, amused at what Thor had just said.

"What? This isn't like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jötunheim, "Hogun stated.

"_Who," Tucker asked. _

"_Another one of the warriors and one of Thor's friends, he's very smart and a reasonable warrior. He is usually the one who tries to help Thor stay out of trouble, but more time than none Thor doesn't listen," I said. _

"_What does he look like," Tucker asked. _

"_He's a medium height man, about the same height as your father. He is slender and not built like Thor but don't let that fool you because he is a great warrior. He has blonde hair that's perfected to be swooped over his forehead. He also has a blonde mustache and a short blond beard," I explained. _

"_Picture," Tucker shouted. _

"_Picture," Adam joined in. _

"_Alright, let's see. Ah, there he is," I said flipping through the book and pointing out Hogun to the boys. _

"_Back to the story," Adam said. _

"_What was that, I think you two forgot your manners," I said looking shocked. _

"_Can we please get back to the story now," Adam said with a smirk on his face. _

"_Okay," I said. _

"My father fought his way to Jötunheim defeated their armies and took their casket. We would just be looking for answers," Thor stated.

"It is forbidden," Sif replied firmly.

"_I remember you describing her earlier, you said she was pretty," Adam said. _

"_Yes, she is very very pretty," I said looking down. _

"_She can't be as pretty as you," Adam said. _

"_No she's prettier than me," I replied. _

"_Do you have a picture of her," Tucker asked softly. _

"_Yea," I said. I flipped through some pages until I stumbled onto the one of Sif. I showed the boys her picture. They looked at it skeptically and then looked up to me then back down at the picture then back at me. _

"_Well I think you're prettier than her," Adam stated. _

"_Yea me too," Tucker joined in. _

"_Thanks you two. Now if you two keep on interrupting I'm never going to finish," I said with a smile on my face. _

_They both looked at each other with wide eyes and looked to me. They both took their hands and made the zipping motion across their mouths and locked their invisible zippers up and threw away the key. I laughed at them and shook my head. _

Thor laughed and smiled his big smile at Sif's nervousness and started walking toward his friends.

"My friends have you forgotten all that we have done together. Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the most glorious battles," Thor asked.

"You did," Fandral replied.

_I paused for a second to see if they boys would ask me any questions. They we're silent but I could see it in their eyes that they wanted to know about Fandral. _

"_Alright, Fandral is a great warrior also and another one of Thor's good friends. He's also about the height of your father but has dark jet black hair and when I met him he had it in an interesting hair style. It was kind of pulled back and all spiked up in the back," I explained. _

_Both boys looked content with the information I gave them and I just laughed at them and went back to continuing our story. _

"And Volstagg to delicacies so succulent that you thought you died and gone to Valhalaa," Thor asked his friend.

"You did," he said laughing.

"Yes," Thor said laughing along with his friend.

"And who proved wrong all those who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors the realm has ever known," Thor asked.

"I did," Sif replied.

"True, but I supported you, Sif," Thor said.

He turned back to his friends and stated, "My friends we are going to Jötunheim."

All six warriors: Thor, Loki, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg, rounded up their horses and road their way out of the palace walls. They left the palace gate and were on their way to the Bifrost upon the Rainbow Bridge.

"_The what," both boys asked at the same time. _

"_The Bifrost, it's like this huge dome that is able to transport the people of Asgard to any realm that the king will allow. I wish I could have seen it, but it's supposed to be made out of gold and whenever someone goes to another realm it spins really fast and then shoots the person into the brightly colored light and into the next realm. As for the Rainbow Bridge, Thor told me, that it looks like crystals and whenever a person steps on it, it's as if the colors are following you. With each step you take a different color shows up as you walk," I explained. _

"_Whoa," they both said. _

The six warriors were stopped by the guardian of the realm, Heimdall. His job was to make sure that nothing got into Asgard and transported the warriors and the king to whatever realm they chose to go to. He wore a complete Asgardian gold warrior outfit, complete with a helmet. He also had a golden sword in front of him, to fight off anything that dare harm Asgard, and strangely enough, he even had gold colored eyes.

As the six warriors approached Heimdall, Loki rushed forward to Thor.

"Leave this to me," he said confidently.

"Good Heimdall," Loki started.

"You are not dressed warmly enough," Heimdall cut him off.

"I'm sorry," Loki asked.

"You think that you can deceive me," he asked.

"You must be mistaken," Loki tried again.

"Enough," Thor shouted.

He stepped around Loki and turned toward the guardian.

"Heimdall may we pass," he asked.

"Never," he replied, "has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned, understand," Thor said.

He briskly walked passed Heimdall and made his way to the dome of the Bifrost. The other warriors soon followed while Loki stayed in front of the guardian.

"What happened, silver tongue turned to lead," Volstagg asked Loki.

Inside the dome, it is as if it is pulsing with energy. In the middle of the dome, is a set of stairs that goes up to a platform. At the top of the platform there is a key hole for Heimdall's sword to use to activate the Bifrost. Heimdall placed his sword in its place and the Bifrost started to release some of that energy in the form of electric current inside the dome. It looked like lightening was hitting all around the inside of the dome. The outer shell of the dome started to rotate, gaining speed as it went. The needle at the top of the dome moved to the side of the dome, to point to where the travelers would go.

"Be warned I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you and you will be left to die in the cold waste of Jötunheim," Heimdall explained.

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us," Volstagg asked.

"Leaving the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jötunheim," Heimdall stated.

"I have no plans to die today," Thor said confidently.

"None do," Heimdall replied.

Heimdall pressed his sword all the way down and this activated the bridge. Soon all warriors were swept up into the energy that would transport them to Jötunheim. Thor lifted his hammer almost as if he were Superman going into battle and then they landed on the cold wasteland of Jötunheim.

* * *

**So there is the next chapter of Holding Out For A Hero. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry the next chapter will be up hopefully really really soon. Don't forget to review. **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello to all my readers out there. I know it's been a couple of weeks since I've updated and I apologize for that, but I want to make sure that I'm getting all of the dialogue and the details right, so I have to watch certain parts of the movie online like 100 times before I'm content that I got everything for the chapter. Now to my awesome, faithful readers I have to discuss some thing with you all. I know no one really wants to read all of the author notes, but this is really important if you could just give it a minute of your time, it would be greatly appreciated. **

**1. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to do update anymore. My reason for being is that, you see I'm in college and I'm studying to become a teacher, well in order for me to graduate I have to student teach for a whole semester. That just happens to be this semester, and honestly it will probably consume most of my time, but I'm hoping that in time I'll get in the swing of things and I'll be able to update as the months go by. I really want to make this a great story and in order for me to do that, it'll take me a couple of weeks, probably, to get great chapters up. I just hope the lot of you won't abandon this story because I do appreciate all of the favorites and reviews I get just for this story. So seriously, thank you to all of you readers out there for sticking with this story so far, and I hope you all will stick by with it as I go through this time in my life. **

**2. This kind of isn't as important as the other one, but I wanted to throw this out there. Okay, so I have like 4 stories to write already, and yet I can't stop thinking about other stories on top of that. For example, I watched the revamp version of "Red Dawn", fell in love with it and decided that I wanted to write a story for it, although I probably won't post that for some time, since I still have other stories that I need to write. And this thought for a story came to me the other day after I watched the movie "Blackfish". Now if your a 90s kid, like me you'll remember the movie, "Free Willy," for those of you who weren't born in the 90s and haven't seen this film but love whales, then this movie just might be something to look into. I had this thought of writing a "Free Willy" fanfic, even though there is like not too many fanfics on it, I kind of wanted to see what I would create. As I said for the "Red Dawn" fanfic, it's still in the writing process and I probably won't put that up here for a while. **

**Alright, now that I've bored you all to tears on this, let's move on to this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review and I hope that you all stay with this story, even if the updates aren't as fast as I would like them to be. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the crazy twists I have placed in the movie plot. Thor and all the other characters belong to Marvel and Disney. **

**Now without further ado, the next chapter of Holding Out For A Hero. **

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

The realm of Jötunheim is a dark, rough, cold world. The land was made of ice and covered in snow. It has a rough terrain and doesn't have any grass and it seems that the sunlight never shines on the land. There were rock formations everywhere and some even looked like ice formations.

"We shouldn't be here," Fandral commented.

"Let's move," Thor said.

The six warriors made their way to Laufey, the king of the Frost Giants, searching for answers. They made their way over the rough terrain and watched carefully for falling rocks. Some of the warriors seemed uneasy about being on Jötunheim while Thor was walking with the confidence the he was very sure of himself. The wind and the snow picked up with slightly more speed as the warriors made their way to the palace.

"Where are they," Sif asked.

"Hiding, as cowards always do," Thor replied.

The six warriors stopped in front of the throne of Laufey.

"You've come a long way to die Asgardians," a strong voice said from the throne.

"I am Thor, Odin's son," Thor stated.

"We know who you are," Laufey responded.

"How did your people get into Asgard," Thor shouted at him.

"The house of Odin is full of traitors," Laufey calmly replied.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies," Thor shouted back.

Laufey stood up from his throne and stared down the Asgardian warriors.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief. And why have you come here to make peace? You long for battle, you crave it, your nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man," Laufey said.

Thor did not notice that the Frost Giants had come out of hiding and where surrounding the warriors.

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery," Thor threatened.

He did not notice that the Frost Giants had started to turn their hands into weapons.

"_What do you mean turn their hands into weapons," Adam asked. _

"_Well apparently since they were Frost Giants they were able to create ice anywhere and Thor said they used the ice to cover their hands to make it into like some kind of club like weapon," I explained. _

"_Wow," Adam said. _

"Thor, stop and think, look around you, we're outnumbered," Loki whispered to Thor.

"Know your place, brother," Thor brushed him off.

"You not know what you're actions will unleash. I do. Go now while I still allow it," Laufey said.

A Frost Giant came toward Loki and Thor; stood in front of them staring them down.

"We will accept you're most gracious offer," Loki spoke up.

Thor looked back at Loki with a menacing look on his face. It was evident the anger that was coursing through Thor as Loki surrendered to the Frost Giants. Thor turned back to the Frost Giant before him and stared him down, almost as if he was sizing him up for battle.

"Come on brother," Loki said.

Thor turned away and started to walk but not before a Frost Giant made a comment.

"Run back home little princess," he commented.

"Damn," Loki muttered.

"_Bad word, bad word," Tucker shouted. _

_I held my hands up in surrender, "I'm just telling you how this all unfolded."_

"_Tucker she didn't mean it, let's get back to the story," Adam suggested. _

Thor, with his back still turned, had a smile on his face as he let Mjolnir drop down so he could get a better grip on the handle. He immediately turned around and let the hammer fly at the Frost Giant who made the comment. The force of the hammer sent the Frost Giant to slam into a rock formation and fall to the ground.

"Next," Thor said.

He swung his hammer at another Frost Giant and it sent him back into a rock formation. Soon he was taking down Frost Giants left and right. He had gotten what he had asked for, a battle between the Frost Giants.

"_Yea, go Thor," Tucker shouted. _

"_Yea, take down those Frost Giants," Adam added. _

"_Ah but don't forget all actions have consequences," I said._

"_What does that mean," Tucker asked. _

"_How about I continue the story and you'll find out," I said. _

_The boys nodded their heads with smiles on their faces. _

Each warrior was preparing for the battle that Thor had started. Fandral had gotten his club with spikes to come out and destroy a Frost Giant in front of him. Sif got her staff that had spears on each end to take down the Frost Giant coming from behind her. Hogun had his sword ready to kill any Frost Giant that would get in his way. He had already taken down two Frost Giants with his sword at the ready. All the warriors were fighting their hardest to kill the Frost Giants. Each warrior was taking down as many as they could. Volstagg had his axe and was taking down the Frost Giants that came before him. Loki was taking down the Frost Giants with ninja stars while Thor was taking more and more Frost Giants down.

Thor looked toward Laufey and shouted, "At least make it a challenge for me."

Suddenly more Frost Giants came down from the top of a rock formation and landed within a few feet from the warriors. Thor was battling one huge Frost Giant; he could tell that this Frost Giant was a warrior. The Frost Giant head butted Thor, but he was ready with Mjolnir. He laughed at the Frost Giant and the Giant retaliated by punched him in the chest. This sent Thor back a few feet from the Giant. Thor stood up and muttered, "That's more like it." Then he threw Mjolnir at the Giant, instantly shattering him into many pieces. The warriors were battling their hardest and slowly they realized that they might not win this battle. Loki had used his magic on one of the Frost Giants. He made an illusion of himself and when the Frost Giant came to tackle him off the cliff, it was just the Giant that fell down from the cliff. Soon Volstagg yelled out, "Don't let them touch you."

"_Why did he yell that," Tucker asked. _

"_Thor wasn't near Volstagg to see what happened to him when he was touched, but I'm going to guess that something bad happens to your skin if they touch you," I replied. _

Thor was still battling other Giants and taking them down as swiftly as they had come, but they were still coming toward him.

Meanwhile Loki was battling a Frost Giant, the Giant grabbed his arm, and instead of it burning his skin, like it did to Volstagg, his armor chipped off of his arm and Loki's skin turned blue. He looked up at the Frost Giant confused as to what was going on, while the Giant gave him a smirk as Loki killed him. Loki looked at his arm in confusion as the blue skin turned back to white. However, this was not seen by Thor or any of the other warriors.

In another battle, Hogun had lost his sword in a fight with a Giant so he tricked the Giant and was able to grab his sword and defeat the Giant. Although when he turned around an icicle came up from the ground and stabbed him in the shoulder. He cried out in pain as he was stuck on the icicle. Loki saved Hogun from being killed by a Frost Giant. Sif realizing what was going on yelled at the God of Thunder, "Thor!"

Volstagg and Fandral went over to Hogun and each took a side to get him off of the icicle.

Loki seeing one of the warriors injured cried out to Thor.

"We must go!"

"Then go," Thor shouted back.

Thor threw Mjolnir and as it flew it killed many Frost Giants that were coming towards him. Laufey seeing this summoned his beast. Thor did not notice the beast, as he was still fighting off Frost Giants. Volstagg grabbed Hogun and threw him over his shoulder and saw the beast.

"Run," Volstagg yelled.

Thor was still battling the Frost Giants as they grew in numbers around him. The other warriors were running and they were yelling out his name trying to get him to run and find a way to get back to the bridge. However, Thor would not listen; he was still fighting the Frost Giants. The beast that Laufey had summoned had gotten out of his ice cave and roared. Hogun who is over Volstagg's shoulder saw the beast running after them.

"_What did the beast look like," Adam asked. _

"_It was huge according to Thor, I'm not even sure if he knew how to describe it because he really didn't see it. But it was built like a dog in a way, with a long tail. Although it's claws were very sharp. It had sharp teeth almost like a mix between a dog and a shark. Then it had these tusks kind of like an elephants but much bigger," I tried to explain. _

"_That thing sounds awesome," Adam commented. _

"_But I doubt you'd want to be in a battle with it," I said smiling. _

"_True," he said. _

Thor was using Mjolnir by swinging it into the ground, that way it was blasting up shards of ice into the Frost Giants to kill them. The beast was still after the other warriors, they were trying to dodge it but barely succeeding. Thor was still fighting a multitude of Frost Giants; he was soon surrounded by Frost Giants and did something amazing. He pointed the hammer up in the sky and summoned lighting through the hammer.

"_Wait a minute, wait a minute, he summoned lightening," Adam asked. _

_I laughed at him, "Yes, Thor summoned lightening."_

"_So that's why you like thunderstorms, because of Thor," Adam exclaimed._

"_Yea in a way, every time there is one it makes me feel like he's here," I said. _

"_Okay, enough about that, back to the story," Tucker demanded. _

Once the lighting was summoned through the hammer, Thor slammed it to the ground. It hit the ground was such force that the ground broke up and killed many Frost Giants. As for the beast chasing the other warriors, since the ground was breaking up from Thor the beast had fallen whenever the ground gave way. The warriors had run all the way back to where the bridge had brought them, however Heimdall wouldn't open the bridge for them to escape. Volstagg had shouted out to the sky, "Heimdall open the bridge!" The warriors were at the edge of the cliff when suddenly a paw of the beast was launched in front of Sif.

"_How did that thing survive," Adam asked eagerly. _

"_Honestly, I have no idea how it survived," I replied. _

Thor seeing the huge beast in front of his friends, immediately began to spin Mjolnir and soon he was up in the air flying toward the beast. Thor flew with such speed that when the beast opened his mouth and Thor flew in it, he ended up coming out the other side and killing the beast. Thor landed in front of the beast as it slipped off of the cliff, he turned around with a big smile on his face to see his friends but soon it dropped when he saw thousands of Frost Giants that were surrounding them. As the Giants made their way toward the warriors to surely kill them, a great big boom was heard. When all of them looked up they saw a bright light shoot down upon them. Another big boom came from the person who landed in Frost Giant territory and upon a black horse in gold armor was Odin.

"Father, we'll finish them together," Thor shouted happily.

"Silence," he hissed at his oldest son.

Thor's faced dropped with disappointment as his father yelled at him.

Laufey went up to converse with Odin.

"All-father you look weary," Laufey commented.

"Laufey, end this now," Odin responded.

"Your boy sought this out," Laufey responded.

"Your right, and these are actions of a boy, treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now, before there is further bloodshed," Odin stated calmly.

"We are beyond diplomacy now All-father. He'll get what he came for, war and death," Laufey replied.

"So be it," Odin stated.

Laufey made a small dagger out of ice in his hand and in a swift motion went to stab Odin, however Odin was much quicker and picked up his staff and shot Laufey a good feet away from him. Then Odin pick up all of the warriors and in a bright light and whisked them through the bridge and back to Asgard. The warriors and Odin were all back in the dome.

"Why did you bring us back," Thor asked harshly.

"Do you realize what you have done, what you've started," Odin started.

"I was protecting my home," Thor defended.

"You cannot even protect your friends how can you hope to protect the kingdom," Odin shouted while tossing Heimdall his sword back to him. "Get him to the healing room, now," he shouted to the other warriors. Everyone left the dome except for Odin, Thor, and Loki.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act. The Jötuns must learn to fear me just as they once feared you," Thor explained.

"That's pride and validity talking not leadership; you've forgotten everything I've taught you, but a warrior's patience," Odin said.

"While you wait and be patient the nine realms laugh at us. The old ways are done you stand giving speeches while Asgard falls," Thor retorted.

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy," Odin yelled.

"And you are an old man and a fool," Thor yelled back.

It was silent as both men let what they said sink in.

"_Thor really said that to his dad," Tucker asked. _

"_Yea he did, his anger had gotten the better of him," I explained. _

Odin looked down in shame at what had become of his son.

"Yes, I was a fool to think you were ready," Odin softly said.

"Father," Loki started.

"Haaaaaaaaa," Odin yelled at Loki. He immediately went silent and knew that his father was serious about what was happening.

"Thor, Odin's son, you have betrayed the express command of your king. For your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war," Odin said while putting his staff in the key hole to activate the Bifrost. While the Bifrost was getting prepared for whatever Odin had planned for Thor, Odin made his way down the steps and stopped in front of Thor.

"You are unworthy of these realms, you are unworthy of your title, you are unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed," Odin yelled while taking off Thor's cape and his two chest pieces at the front of his armor.

Odin made his way back up the stairs of the platform and turned around to face Thor and threw his hand out in front of him.

"I now take from you, your power in the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin, All-Father, cast you out," he screamed at Thor. He took his hammer and his armor away from Thor and then shot out a great burst of energy toward Thor that sent him into the Bifrost.

"_Wait, so he just casted him out," Adam asked. _

"_Yea, because of what Thor did, Odin had no choice but to cast him out and Odin knew that Thor needed to learn some kind of lesson," I explained. _

"_What lesson," Tucker chimed in. _

"_Well Thor left before he could tell me, so I guess I'll never know," I explained. _

Unbeknownst to Thor, and to Ava, Odin had taken Thor's hammer and whispered a special enchantment to the hammer.

"Whoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor. Do not show yourself for a weeks' time for then the mortals can try and prove their worthiness," Odin whispered into the hammer.

Once Thor was thrown into the Bifrost, Odin threw the hammer as well with a hope that Thor would learn some humbleness and humility by being casted out. Thor was forced and landed onto Earth, in the middle of New Mexico. He was hit by a Jeep that contained three woman and an older gentleman in the car. Thor's story on Asgard may have ended, but his time on Earth had just begun.

"_Well, come on, tell us what happened next," Adam said. _

"_Look you two , it's almost one and we haven't even eaten lunch yet," I said._

"_But we have food here," Tucker added. _

"_I don't think chips, candy, and soda count as a meal," I laughed. _

"_But we want to hear the rest of the story," Tucker complained. _

"_And you both will, but first let's take a break, and get some food in our system before I continue with this story," I said. _

"_Okay," they both said reluctantly. _

"_Hey now, no long faces, the best parts of the story are coming up," I said. _

"_I hope so," Adam said. _

"_Trust me, we are just getting started," I laughed as the three of us made our way to the kitchen. _

* * *

**And there you have chapter four, I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review or favorite. I'm going to try and update very very soon and please bear with me. See all you readers, hopefully soon, with a new chapter. **


End file.
